


a beautiful mess

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Series: grantaire with paint in his hair [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Actually maybe these are like, Anyway short, Art drabbles, Artist!Grantaire, Drawings, Gen, and featuring, based on paintings, drabble-and-a-halfs, gifs, or double-drabbles, what-have-you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this is who I am who I have always been who I will always be see me here see me like this and know I am full of color just waiting to spill</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful mess

it overtakes him in a frenzy, the desire to make a beautiful mess out of paint and velocity, the arc of his arm and the feeling of the wooden handle of the brush loose in his hand and then suddenly  _firm_  and  _sure_  and  _violent_  and  _color_ splattered like blood splatter and he pretends sometimes if he were cut open he would bleed paint, he would bleed every color he’s ever touched and he’d leave behind a beautiful mess, more beautiful than he’s ever been or could be, tributaries of his love/desire/disgust/lust/anger/despair/apathy/friendship spilled over the ground like a map, like a circulatory system of his mind, his heart, his past, his present, a portrait of a cynic with paint in his hair and on his hands who feels things too intensely and cares too much tamping it all down until it explodes when he’s alone in front of blank canvases, blank walls, and  _this is who I am who I have always been who I will always be see me here see me like this and know I am full of color just waiting to spill_

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration/prompt gif is from Xavier Dolan's film, _J'ai tué ma mère (I Killed My Mother)_ which I have not seen yet, but his _Les Amours Imaginaires (Heartbeats)_ was visually *luscious* and gorgeously *painful*. You can find the gif at my tumblr, here:
> 
> http://thestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com/post/52011436629/it-overtakes-him-in-a-frenzy-the-desire-to-make-a


End file.
